Everything Changes in Just One Month
by Eraleigh Aminah
Summary: Warren is waiting for the right moment when Vanessa comes along. That's all I'll say. Warren/Vanessa. Extreme SPOILERS for Book 5! Don't read this if you haven't read KDP yet. It's for your own good.


**WARNING: Spoilers for Book 5—which just so happens to be the best book ever written—so be careful. **

* * *

**First, I have a few things to say. First, I totally saw this coming. Well, within the past few months. I wrote a couple oneshots a while back about an OC who dated Warren. But because the fifth book was coming out soon, I wondered about things. Most of the time it was about how everything would tie up and how on earth would they beat the demon horde, but I also thought about relationships. I wondered if Gavin was really gone. (Yes, it's pathetic, I liked him a bit. But Bracken's awesome, so I'm fine.) I also thought about Warren, who was my favorite character until this book, so he was pushed down the list. Don't worry, he's still near the top. But anyways, since I had been thinking about Vanessa's secret as well, I began to think about the two of them. And then I realized how hot they were together. When Brandon Mull finally had them get together KDP, I was _pretty_ happy. So, yeah, there's my long note.

* * *

**

Warren was sitting on the steps of Fablehaven's mansion's porch, staring up at the sunset with a pensive expression upon his face. Only a month ago, the preserve had been under the control of centaurs and the house had been destroyed. He had been traveling all around the world with Kendra and Bracken, trying to save the Eternals. Although they had managed to close Zzyzx in the end, he had been sure those were his last days. He was extremely glad they weren't. After all, there was someone he still needed to clear some things with.

He heard footsteps come from behind him, and turned his head to see Vanessa Santoro. She sat down next to him. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her dark eyes didn't even look at him. They sat in silence for a few moments. It wasn't awkward; it was calming.

Warren couldn't deny that he had become close to Vanessa. Closer than ever before, actually, now that he knew she wasn't deceiving him. He had dated her almost five years ago, which had been an exciting time for him, but short-lived. Not long after, he was sent on his mission to produce Fablehaven's artifact, and Vanessa had broken up with him. Although they had fun, they hadn't been close. At least, for a couple. It wasn't that bad.

But when they had been waiting for _Lady Luck_, Bracken had brought those feelings back to the surface. Warren couldn't deny that in the times he had worked with her at the preserve, he had found himself being pulled to her again. It wasn't just his beauty; it was her personality too. She was witty, brave, tough, and was pretty skilled with weapons. Both of them had been through a lot, with and without each other. The past month was a testament to that.

But they still weren't together. Warren asked himself why on a daily basis. He wasn't avoiding it—the time had never been right. He knew that if he really wanted her, he would just have to man up and ask her. But Vanessa was special. Warren felt that he couldn't flippantly ask her on a date. Considering their history together—as enemies, as friends, and as more—he didn't think it would be a good idea to treat her like that. He wanted to have a romantic evening with her. But everyone was always busy with restoring the world. There never seemed to be time to focus on relationships. Bracken and Kendra weren't together, and everyone knew that was coming despite the fact that he was gone and about two million years older than her.

"What are you thinking about?" Vanessa asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. Warren debated whether he wanted to answer honestly. Or if he wanted to answer at all. This had to be the first peaceful night he had since Zzyzx opened.

"You," he finally said. "Us. The world. How nice spring is on the preserve. How Bracken should really just get on over here and kiss Kendra."

He couldn't help but add the last part on. Warren wasn't good with serious conversations. He used his light-hearted humor almost defensively. _I don't want to face this_, he realized with a start. He didn't want to have the deep moment with Vanessa. He didn't know if he could handle it, emotionally. Warren didn't know if he could deal with the possible rejection from the women he was deeply infatuated with. Bracken and Seth had basically told everyone that night that she liked him, but things changed.

His features contorted for a moment. He just needed to focus and stop acting like a teenage girls. He wasn't so weak that he could take rejection from a girl. It would be a blow to his ego, but he would get over it.

Vanessa spoke again, her voice still soft and feminine, but with slight undertones showing her formidable nature. "What were you thinking about me?"

Warren looked at her to see her brown eyes finally directed towards him. They were dark and beautiful. His own hazel eyes were several shades lighter and not nearly as exquisite. Sure she was as skilled with her make-up as she was with a sword, but she didn't need it. Vanessa was drop-dead gorgeous, and Warren wondered how he had ever gotten a girl like her.

This was his chance. He couldn't screw it up.

"I was wondering why we weren't together," Warren said slowly, staring deep into her eyes.

Her cheeks turned a slightly more pink despite the fact that she was trying not to show any form of attraction. (Warren knew she was; it was a part of her nature to not be vulnerable.) It was encouraging, and the adventurer continued.

"Vanessa, we both know there's no sense in avoiding it any longer. We're attracted to each other." Warren took her hands in his, not moving his eyes even for a moment. "Only a month ago, we both barely escaped from Zzyzx with our lives. It was the end of the world. That shows that we shouldn't waste time." Vanessa was biting her bottom lip, not completely in control of her emotions. He knew he was overwhelming her, but he didn't want to stop. Now or never.

"There aren't to many people who stun me, but you're one of them. If your willing to, I think we should try to make a relationship work. It won't be easy considering everything we have facing us in the future. The world needs to be rebuilt. But if not now, when? Why wait for something we could have now? Vanessa, I want you. I want to work with you, protect you, and hold you in my arms. I don't want to wait for it. But I would. I would wait for you for eternity."

Warren removed his hands from hers and snaked them around her waist as he stood up, bringing her with him. Her eyes held more emotion than he had ever seen from her. He brought her closer to him, and she brought her own arms up around his neck. He titled his head downwards slightly as she brought hers up. Their eyes both closed as their lips connected.

Warren's world exploded. Vanessa was suddenly everywhere; she was everything. His mind forgot all else. He forgot the speech he just made, and the face that the others had to only look out the window to see them. He didn't care. All he cared about was the women he was kissing.

Her lips were soft. His hands trailed up and down her sides before moving to her back. Her own fingers tangled themselves into his dark brown hair and yanked him down, bringing them impossibly closer. Warren still wanted more. His tongue ran over Vanessa's lower lip, and she opened her mouth immediately, moaning against his lips. He explored her mouth, and she returned the favor. He _needed_ her.

His hands started to move to her face, but she slowly brought her hands to stop his, holding onto them. Teasingly slow, she separated their lips and looked at him. "They can see us, you know." He grinned down at her despite his slight disappointment that the kiss was over. It wasn't about that.

"They know it's been coming," Warren said. "I'm just a wimp."

"Well, in that case, yes. I don't want to disappoint anyone."

Warren looked at her. "Yes about what?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"You know, you can be a real _idiot_ sometimes. Yes, I'll go out with you!" Warren's grin expanded and he kissed her again. This time it was sweet and slow, and she didn't push him away. It felt like heaven. As Agad said, heaven and hell weren't places, they were the people.

As they separated, Vanessa gave him a genuine smile. "It took you long enough," she teased.

"I was waiting for the right moment!" Warren protested as the two of them sat back down on the porch steps, together.

* * *

**There you have it! Please review. Oh, and also, I'm probably going to be writing a story that takes place maybe a year or two after Book Five starting next week. Tell me what you think, please. The pairings will be Bracken/Kendra, Warren/Vanessa, and maybe Seth/OC. Maybe. Feel free to give suggestions. Thanks!**


End file.
